No More Sad Songs
by Nanaki BH
Summary: [Reno Rufus] Rufus finds himself alone in a desolate inn room and searches for Reno to give him company... with some 'minor' complications.
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: Yet again, I don't own Final Fantasy or any related materials. That's too bad, huh? In tradition with my other Reno x Rufus fanfics, this one too is named after a Clay Aiken song so I don't own the title either. That's pretty sad. Amazing, but sad.

No More Sad Songs

By: Nanaki BH

"How could you not have known this would happen?"

The vice president's shoes slapped noisily against the wet pavement. He was in a rather irritable mood. He had left his comfortable warm room at the Kalm Inn just to go looking for that irritating Turk. What a bad idea that had been, he mused. He had traveled a good distance through the quiet town until he had finally captured a glimpse of his fiery hair through a pub window. Why he had been searching for him in the first place puzzled him. He could vaguely remember a sense of loneliness in his desolate room. Something seemed unfulfilled. He had quickly chastised himself for even considering his colleague to be company. He growled; his damn emotions were the sole reason for why he was caught in this miserable situation. He was just about fed up with walking in the rain by now. It was a long way back to the inn. He hoped it wasn't a bother to Reno. He looked behind himself and saw Reno's sullen expression. Yes, he was most undoubtedly a bother. Well, he wouldn't have left if he'd known it was going to rain. He stopped abruptly and sat himself down pitifully on the sidewalk, his feet resting over a gutter. He ran a hand shakily, possibly from the cold of the heavy rain, over his face. The mere action seemed one of defeat, but was rather just to wipe some bothersome water from his eyes. His hair was already beyond salvaging.

"How did you not know, Reno?" He questioned quietly. Somehow he felt his question had changed. Was he really speaking of the weather anymore? Surely he wasn't blaming this on Reno... No longer did he feel angry. He felt weak and oddly used. He looked up, a bit of his soaked blonde hair falling in front of his face again in the process. Reno's mood could rival the weather itself. He did not show any outward sign of anger, but there was an unnerving aura of cruelty about him. Rufus figured that was what made him a Turk.

The silence was soon broken. Reno's voice was like the thunder in the distance; always far, but still powerful and frightening. It was a sound that certainly couldn't hurt you but made you aware of coming danger. "Mr. Vice President, are you holding me accountable for the weather?" Rufus could feel his own cheeks blush. It was a tingling sort of feeling and it grabbed at his chest. He hadn't meant it like that, had he? He was sure he didn't. His question invoked another kind of answer, as to what was still confusing him though. Right now, he found himself in a bad position. All he wanted was company. That much he knew. He was usually fine by himself, but he knew Reno was a good source of entertainment.

"Really, sir, what did you want me for?" There was the impossible question. His own reasons were unknown to him. How did he manage to drag himself away from a warm building; a bar to make that even better? Rufus kicked at a nearby puddle that had formed around the gutter he was seated over. Reno shook his head and sat down next to Rufus. Rufus's eyes felt magnetically pulled to his lap. Out of the corner of his eye, he was sure Reno had smiled. "Hm?" he pressed. Cold rain still stung his skin, but he felt the warmth in Reno's voice. He realized now that Reno was still expecting an answer. "I'm sorry, Reno," he whispered. "You know, I," he bit his lip in concentration. He could feel a bitter sting at the corner of his eyes. He wondered briefly if he was crying, or perhaps it was just the rain. "I," he started. He noticed the crack in his voice and it caused him to jump slightly. Had he really been crying, he wondered. Rufus shuddered when a warm hand patted his shoulder firmly. He smiled; Reno was simply reassuring him, of what he wasn't quite certain...

Reno's hand was soon replaced by a strong arm over Rufus' shoulders. Rufus found himself being pulled to a warm, but equally drenched body. He was almost tempted to laugh. Reno had appeared so furious only a few seconds ago and now there was something almost endearing about him. Unconsciously, he closed his eyes and sank closer to Reno. "I don't think I caught that reason, Mr. Vice. What was it?" His humid breath puffed hot clouds against Rufus's cheek. His mind was forced in opposite directions; complete shut down, or find an answer. Right about then his mind was begging for this first proposition. He cursed his body's natural reaction to exhaustion. He gave his mind one last quick sweep before finally, he blurted out "I was lonely." He noticed numbly that Reno had not yet responded. He started to panic soon after, now fully aware of what he'd said. He hadn't realized he'd tensed up until Reno started to gently massage his shoulder.

"So what you're saying is..." he drawled suggestively. Rufus's eyes flew open. He jerked in the Turk's hold.

He shook his head vigorously. "No," he gasped, "not like that!" His cheeks flushed an incredible shade of red. Reno clearly noticed this and grinned. The young vice realized his new pitiful position. He stood and flung his sopping hair from his delicate visage. In an attempt to regain his regal appearance he failed miserably. It was not only the most obvious of his outward appearance either. Somehow his mannerism fell short as well and made him look no more 'regal' than anyone else in the town. As the rain beat on his tired body, he appeared as nothing short of a wet puppy.

"Cold and wet doesn't work for you," Reno said, laughing. "Now what were you angry over? Remember, I should be the angry one. You tore me away from a dry building. Not to mention, though I will, you stole me away from my beer! What kind of a man does that?" Rufus was about to retaliate but a rather large burst of thunder completely shocked him and effectively stopped any protest he was about to make. He jumped visibly and ducked, half expecting to be struck by the lightening that followed. Reno laughed. "It's just some thunder, you're fine."

Despite Reno's jest, Rufus did not look amused. He swayed before falling to his knees and slamming his hands to the ground. He was only able to realize just faintly that his pristine white clothes were now horribly marred and dirty. He punched the ground once. Mud and water splashed violently around his fist. He recognized the sting in his eyes and this time admitted to himself that he was crying. "Dammit, Reno..." he whimpered, quietly. "I love you!"

A dreadful silence followed. Rufus gasped; his eyes wide. He shook his head and clenched his eyes tight. His mind was screaming that what he said wasn't the truth, but inside he felt a burning that told him it indeed was. Another flash of lightening and a powerful crack of thunder lit up the deserted street and in that moment, Rufus slammed his palms to the drenched Earth one last time and finally collapsed.

Author's Notes: Why did I make that a chapter? Because I have a lot more... Maybe not _that_ much, but it's a decent amount. I don't feel like finding a way to put together the two parts in a one-shot anyway. Tell me how you like it so far!


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: Nope, I still don't own Final Fantasy VII or any associate material. It all belongs to Squenix.

No More Sad Songs

By: Nanaki BH

With a short gasp, Rufus Shinra opened his eyes. He was perplexed, but only for a moment before he realized he was still in his room. He sighed and contented himself that he had only been dreaming; there was nothing to worry about. He allowed himself to relax and enjoy the warmth of the fire before his bed. The soft warmth soothed his aching muscles and the orange glow lulled him near his dreams again.

He opened his eyes again and wondered as to when he had readied himself a fire. He shrugged. He settled that perhaps he had started it before he went to sleep... but had he left that light on next to his bed? He surely didn't remember that. Wait, he thought; had it been raining before he fell asleep? He pondered this as he stared out the window on the far wall. He shook his head, staring off into one of the dark corners of his room. No, he decided, it wasn't his fault he didn't remember any of it. He'd had a fitful sleep and it was only normal that he didn't remember. He rubbed his shoulders, attempting to release the stress that had been weighing on them. There was still something peculiar going on, but he wasn't sure what. Within only a few more seconds he realized his folly. His shoulders were completely bare. Sometimes he slept without a shirt, but he knew he'd never intentionally slept naked. He gathered the sheets around his waist, wearing no more than a blush. Looking around the room, the shadows in the corners remained still and silent.

With the sheet still gripped firmly at his waist, he stretched out toward the suit case he had brought on the business trip. He had planned on making the trip purely formal, so he hadn't figured he'd need to pack anything remotely comfortable to just sit around in. If only he'd know that's what he'd be doing the entire time; sitting around. He rummaged through the suit case in frantic search of something to wear before his... _captor_ returned. Reno had brought him back, hadn't he? He'd figured that Reno must have found his room key in order to get him back in. Eventually he ran across a pair of plaid flannel pajama pants. How he was glad he'd remember to bring them...

He gave another quick assessment of his room before letting the sheet fall from his waist so he could tug them on. He let out a shaky breath and started for the door. Soon he realized he might not be entirely safe. How was he to be certain that Reno was the one who had brought him back? He could hope he did, at least. Though just to make sure he was safe he grabbed for the gun he knew would be hidden under his pillow.

His eyes grew wide. His hand groped under the pillow and then, frustrated, he pulled the pillow from the bed.

The gun wasn't there.

Immediately he began to panic. He pivoted on his heel and opened up the brief case he left on his dresser top. He flipped open a couple latches and his gun compartment came loose. "Thank God," he muttered hurriedly. He snatched a small pistol and spun the barrel to see if it still had all its ammo. It was missing a bullet but he assumed he wouldn't need to fill anyone with a full round. He grinned. "Hope I don't hurt Reno... if it _is_ Reno. Just hope he doesn't spook me or he'll end up with a good size bullet hole in his head." He shifted the gun in his hand so it wasn't obviously seen to whoever was out side of his room. Confidently, Rufus strode for his bedroom door.

No one appeared to be in the living room of his suite. It was beyond dark. He could hear thunder out side of the windows and he felt an unnerving sense of déjà vu. He looked around cautiously, poking the gun under tables and around corners. He steadied himself in the center of the room. If someone, still most likely to be Reno, had been there then they were gone now. He shook his head with a deep sigh. He must be paranoid. The whole trip had put his nerves on edge. Or, maybe it _had_ been Reno who'd riled him. It wasn't his fault though, it was his own. If he hadn't told him anything he could have kept on like nothing ever happened. It felt awkward to him now. It was more awkward now that he realized his reason for finding Reno. He'd been bored in his room. He needed company... a sort of company he'd never considered before.

What was he thinking? He'd been dreaming. He must have been dreaming.

Still, Reno was as annoying as hell but there was still something oddly endearing about the energetic Turk. Even if it had all been a dream after all, he would probably still feel the way he did.

By now Rufus was seated on the couch, his face in his hands. He breathed deeply and sighed audibly. The suite was quiet and his mind was clear. Just when he felt himself finally slipping into the welcoming embrace of sleep, he was disturbed when a crash came from the small kitchen area of the suite. He jumped and grabbed his gun from where it lay on the couch. This time he didn't bother concealing it. He strode to the kitchen door, waited for a moment in contemplation and then pushed open the door forcefully. He held up the gun with both hands raised, taut and ready to fire.

"You can lower your gun, ya know?" Reno stood at the sink washing some dishes. "Sorry if I woke you. I dropped a plate in the sink. 'S not broken, so don't worry about it." He was chuckling softly, a playful smile on his lips.

Rufus stood dumbstruck until he let himself fall weakly against the door frame. He forced himself to resist the urge to slap himself. Reno scratched his brow, finding Rufus's behavior to be more than a little odd. The clock on the wall made an incessant ticking that only intensified the silence between them. Reno tapped his foot together with the metronome of the clock in an attempt to get Rufus to break the calm first.

To Reno's amusement, Rufus spoke. His voice was raspy and Reno could fell the thick frustration it held. It made him feel responsible, but he had to remind himself he'd done nothing but made breakfast. "Do you know what time it is, Reno?" Rufus's usual bravado somehow seeped back into the words, past the rasp. He cleared his throat and tried his best to straighten himself.

Reno leaned languidly against the kitchen counter. His typical Cheshire grin returned. Yeah, he knew what time it was and his president could tell. "So, I'm guessing you want to know why I'm making breakfast food at ten at night." He flicked some blazing red hair from his eyes with a swift nod of his head. "I'm not exactly a gourmet chef, I hope you know. Besides, I love breakfast food." He sniffed, finally beginning to notice the slight burnt smell. "Damn bacon," he growled under his breath. He turned to the stove, pushed the bacon around a bit and turned off the burner. "I hope those aren't stuck..."

"So you were planning on waking me up anyway?" Rufus asked quietly. There was no way to be sure of it, but to Reno, it looked like his boss was struggling to survive a headache. Reno grabbed his Electromag rod from his belt and generously cast a cure spell on his ailing partner. He shivered visibly as the cool curative magic worked its way through his body. Reno nodded, acknowledging its effect, and tucked the rod back into his belt.

"Listen," Reno muttered. He pulled a cigarette out of the crinkled pack in his back pocket and it lit it with his very generic lighter. "You're new at that whole gay relationship sort of thing aren't you?"

"Well," Rufus sputtered.

The red head leaned his weight on his right foot and leaned back against the counter again. "Shut up. Let me talk here," he said. The cigarette hung loosely from his lips. "If you don't know shit about it, then you have no place to talk. I get why you acted all feme on me and stuff, boss; I would have if I knew nothing about it. I guess it's my experience that would make me hesitate on any actions." He chuckled. "Man, I'd have been all over you."

Rufus rubbed his arms; the sensation of the materia odd to him in his tired and weak condition. Soon, his sleep befuddled mind finally began to comprehend what the Turk was saying.

"You're tired, you're stressed; something like that's odd to you, I get it," he said.

The blonde president gritted his teeth and glared angrily at his intruder. "So what you're saying is that you let me freak out over nothing? You'd have been fine with it? You asshole! Find a nicer way of saying you don't like me! You don't have to try to... teach me how to _act_. You bastard." He fell back against the door frame and let himself slide down until he was sitting. "I never even gave it any thought," he said, shaking his head. "I just went with what felt right, but it turned into something entirely different than what I wanted. I don't know if it's impulse or not but, Reno, there's something about you." His hands were in his hair, his elbows blocking the view of his face. He didn't want Reno to see him so fragile like that. He felt humiliated. He couldn't understand himself, yet Reno had recognized his feeling immediately. Was he turning him away now or was he just overreacting?

Reno knelt in front of him. He tilted up his chin and Rufus stared at him expectantly. Wordlessly, he pressed his lips firmly to his surprised partner's. Rufus was immediately stunned, but soon realized he needn't be. He relaxed. Finally, he realized there was no need for words, no need for him to worry, and nothing to question.

Except... "Wait, Reno, what did you do with the gun that was under my pillow?"

Author's Notes: Oh my Lord. A fanfic I finally finished. Go me! I hope you fangirls like this installment. Review! It makes me write more!


End file.
